Ask the Rookie Nine
by neospaceblue
Summary: Season 2 Ask the Girls of Naruto Ask the girls and Jiraiya questions about them you want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Ask the Rookie Nine, Episode One  
Introductions

**SasukeUchiha19:** Hello, and welcome to "Ask the Rookie Nine", where you can ask various members of the cast a question about themselves. Standing by are the Rookie Nine: Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

**Sasuke: **Why was I dragged here?

**SasukeUchiha19: **We needed you for the show, It's called "Ask the Rookie Nine" anyways.

**Kiba: **Then why is he here? -points to Sai-

**Sasuke: **How come he's here when you drag me all the way from the frickin Sound Village?

**SasukeUchiha19: **Ino promised to go out with me if I brought you here.

**Everyone but Ino and Shino: **0o

**SasukeUchiha19: **Forget everything you just heard, anyways send your questions to the cast to "Ask the Rookie Nine"

----------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Ask the Rookie Nine, Episode Two  
Introductions

**SasukeUchiha19:** Hello, and welcome to "Ask the Rookie Nine", we have our first question and it's for Sai.

**Everyone but Sai, Shino and Hinata: **OH NO!

**SasukeUchiha19: **This is from...OO ...Oro-chimaru?

**Everyone but Sai, Sasuke, Shino and Hinata: **OROCHIMARU?

**SasukeUchiha19: **It says:

_Dear Sai, _

_Why are you so obsessed with penises?_

_Orochimaru_

_P.S. I love you Sasuke-kun_

**SasukeUchiha19: -**is vomiting-

**Sakura and Ino: **-crying-

**Shino: **...

**Sai: **It is very simple, I am gay.

- Kiba and Shikamaru inch away from Sai.

**SasukeUchiha19: **WTF? Well we'll see you in the next edition. Bye!

**Announcer: **Send your questions to the Rookie Nine, to "Ask the Rookie Nine"  
----------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3**

**SasukeUchiha19: **Welcome, to the third installation of "Ask the Rookie Nine", our first letter is from Deathwolf923410. It says:

_Dear Shikamaru: I've been wondering this. In the episode where you and Naruto confront Garra trying to kill Lee, you say that whatever someone does to him, happens to you too. If this was true, then when you were fighting whatshername from the sound village, lunged backwards and knocked her head against teh wall giveing her a concusion, wouldent you have got one too?_

**SasukeUchiha19: **I've been wondering that myself.

**Shikamaru: **That's easy. I deactivated it at the last minute before she hit the wall.

**SasukeUchiha19: **I should have guessed. The next question is from Kabuto's Rose.

_Dear Sakura,  
Who you you go out with if Sasuke weren't availiable -cough-gay-cough- And would you ask Kabuto to go out with me? Please!  
Rose_

PS. I am NOT an obsessed fangirl... maybe...  


**Sakura: **I would go out with (mumbles Kiba)

**SasukeUchiha19: **What was that?

**Sakura: **-slightly louder, but not loud enough- kiba.

**SasukeUchiha19: **What?

**Sakura: **KIBA! OKAY!

**Kiba: **Finally, someone likes me. -crying tears of joy-

**Sasuke: **And to your other statement, I am not gay. The girl I liked died a while ago.

**SasukeUchiha19: **Who was it?

**Sasuke: **It was two, Tayuya and Kin.

**SasukeUchiha19: **OO

**SasukeUchiha19: **For the next question, let's call the Sound Village.

-At the Sound Village it seems Orochimaru used his forbidden technique to revive Kin and Tayuya.

**Kabuto: **It depends, do you look like Shizune?

**SasukeUchiha19: **oO

**SasukeUchiha19: **Well, that's all for today, see you tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 4**

**SasukeUchiha19: **Welcome, to the fourth installation of "Ask the Rookie Nine, our first question is from lunarxshinobi. It says

_hey Sasuke... Why does your hair look like a chickens ass? Did you do that on purpose?_

**Sasuke: **It was a hairstyle my mom gave me. I kept it in her honor. Plus she'd probably come back down to earth and punish me somehow.

**SasukeUchiha19: **Well, that's it for this chapter. Keep sending in your questions.


	5. ATR9 Finale Q&A with the Girls Debut

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 5 -- Announcement**

**SasukeUchiha19: **It turns out that the last installation was the last "Ask the Rookie Nine", because, well the guys found their way out a nd Tsunade, Tenten, Kurenai and Jiraiya found their way in. So now I'm stuck with 6 girls and a perverted old man. So now it's called "Q&A with the Girls and Jiraiya"


End file.
